GUILTY
by A Whitter
Summary: Dick se sentía culpable por la muerte de Jason. Él lo había dejado morir, no había estado ahí para él, ahora era su obligación recuperarlo. Jason encontraba culpable a Dick no sólo por haberlo abandonado, sino por no amarlo como él lo hacía. JayDick.


**GUILTY**

 **Disclaimer** : Batman pertenece a DC, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Posible OOC.

* * *

Cuando Jason murió todos en la familia Wayne lo sintieron, pero sin lugar a dudas ninguno lo sintió tanto como Dick. Bruce había gritado, había golpeado los muros, había roto todo lo que sus puños habían tocado en la baticueva; Alfred había llorado y se había sumergido en un silencio luctuoso por más de una semana. Pero Dick… Dick se había quebrado en lo más hondo de su alma.

Durante el funeral el ex Robín se mostró tan estoico como su padre, pero una vez estuvo en la soledad de su apartamento, se rompió en mil pedazos; como una frágil figura de cristal que dejas caer al suelo y sus diminutas astillas se esparcen sin piedad, abriendo diminutas heridas en la carne.

El héroe de Blüdheaven había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, y gritado hasta quedarse sin voz; mientras, como un mantra, se repetía que aquello había sido su culpa. Si él no hubiera dejado de ser Robín, si él hubiera estado ahí, si él…

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Jason estaba muerto y enterrado en una caja de madera junto a los padres de Bruce, para pasar ahí la eternidad, y para recordarle que no sólo Bruce había fallado. Él también había fallado.

El tiempo pasó y Bruce tomó a Timmoty bajó su ala; pero ambos sabían que no era lo mismo. Nadie podía remplazar a Jason. Nadie podía borrar el error que ambos habían cometido.

Pese a ello Nightwing se convirtió en un segundo mentor para Tim. Siempre ahí, siempre a su lado, siempre en las sombras cuidando que la tragedia no se repitiera; por el simple hecho de que su corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Y entonces, cuando el acróbata creía que los fantasmas por fin se esfumaban de su mente, de su corazón y de su alma, algo pasó. Un nuevo enemigo: Red Hood, un viejo amigo: Jay; y una nueva herida que prometía ser más profunda que las anteriores, cuando el mayor supo que Jasson había vuelto y que Batman lo estaba apartando de la misión.

Supo que había secuestrado al Joker y que había intentado matarlo, a él y a Batman y después se había esfumado como el humo. " _Ya no es uno de nosotros_ " había dicho Bruce. " _Ahora es un mercenario que no distingue el bien del mal_." " _No quiero tratar con él_."

En aquel momento Dick estaba listo para comenzar una discusión con Bruce, incluso una pelea. Estaba listo para salir de la mansión Wayne y no volver más, hasta que vio la desolada cara de Alfred.

Tanto él como Bruce habían sido culpables de la muerte de Jay, pero Alfred… él había perdido a Jason, que había sido como otro de sus hijos, y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

—Voy a convencerlo y voy a traerlo de regreso a casa —susurró Richard acomodase el antifaz —. Le debes una segunda oportunidad. Por él, por mí y sobre todo por Alfred.

Bruce no respondió y se quedó mirando la gran pantalla delante de él como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mentiría si dijera que no quería de regreso a Jason, pero no sabía si era posible que volviera. —Haz lo que quieras.

Nightwing cabeceó y convirtió el buscar a Red Hood en su prioridad número uno. Quería de regreso a su hermanito, necesitaba volver a ver a Jason, necesitaba pedirle disculpas; necesitaba que la culpa lo abandonara… no podía seguir cargando con ella.

Luego de varias semanas, la noche de suerte de Dick pareció por fin llegar, cuando un arma se presionó contra su nuca y una voz metálica le habló desde su espalda, mientras él contemplaba la noche sin estrellas desde lo alto de un rascacielos.

—Parece que te perdiste, Nightwing —cascó la persona a su espalda, soltando el seguro del arma —. Estos no son tus territorios.

—Te he estado buscando, Jason —respondió tranquilamente Dick —¿O debo llamarte Red Hood?

Una patada detrás de las rodillas lo obligó a Dick ponerse sobre éstas, antes de que su interlocutor lo tomara del cabello, a la par que el arma se ubicaba en su sien.

—¿A qué juegas? —preguntó Red Hood —¿Él te envió? ¿Ahora eres su sabueso? Pensé que te habías largado porque ya no querías trabajar con él. Pero bueno, todos tenemos un remplazo ¿Cuánto tardó en llegar el mío?

—No quiero pelear contigo —susurró el de ojos azules, enfocando sus orbes en la negrura de la noche —. Vine porque quiero que vuelvas a casa.

La rodilla de Red Hood se estrelló contra la cara de Nightwing, rompiéndole la nariz al instante y arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

—¿Cuál es el maldito truco? —preguntó Jason guardando el arma y sacándose el casco antes de encarar a su supuesto hermano —¿A qué estás jugando, Richard? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Qué quieres probar?

—Que sigues siendo nuestro Jason —bisbisó con dificultad el mayor, antes de que su cabeza fuera azotada contra el suelo y su cuello rodeado por las manos del menor. —. Que no eres un asesino…

El menor frunció el ceño y sacó el arma de su funda antes de poner en la frente del otro superhéroe —Si crees que no puedo matarte, estás muy equivocado, Nightwing. Voy a matarte, a ver si Bruce siente algo con tu muerte, o es verdad que tiene un agujero negro por corazón.

El mayor cerró los ojos y asintió. —Entonces está bien —murmuró más para sí que para el otro —. Mátame. Aprieta el gatillo, Jay y acaba con todo.

El mercenario apretó los dientes y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su hermano sin separar el cañón de la frente del otro o el dedo del gatillo. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Dick? —preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido —Soy un asesino, soy un mercenario. Bruce lo dijo. Lo soy. Por culpa de ese maldito payaso demente…

Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron de los ojos de Richard —¡No lo eres, Jay! —apremió —No lo eres. Yo sé… muy dentro de mí que aún sigue siendo una de las personas más amables del mundo —siguió, sorbiendo aire por la poca y sintiendo el sabor metálico de su nariz rota —. Y si no lo eres, entonces la culpa es del Joker, sí. Pero también es de Bruce y sobre todo es mía…

El disparo se escuchó en toda la terraza del edificio. Richard tragó duro y sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse por su oído derecho; seguro el disparo le había reventado el tímpano. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, casi tan fuerte como el corazón de Jason que seguía sobre él, en la misma posición, viéndolo con detenimiento, debatiéndose en si volver a disparar, esta vez en su cabeza o no.

—Me has estado buscando porque te sientes culpable de que haya muerto ¿es eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa sínica —Y si vuelvo a casa te sentirás mejor ¿no? Pensé que eras más altruista, Nightwing; pero eres un egoísta, sólo quieres sentirte mejor.

—Jason —sollozó el mayor apretando el brazo del otro —. No sabes cómo lo siento. Como siento no haber estado ahí para ti, no haberte protegido… haber dejado que ese monstruo te hiciera eso. Después de todo tú eres mi hermanito…

Red Hood e sacudió el agarre del otro, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. El verde chocó con el azul y el verde ganó. Jason besó los labios de su hermano, los mordió y mientras se separaba susurró: —Pues siéntete culpable, porque no te perdono, Dick. Jamás te perdonaré, ni por dejarme, ni por no amarme como yo.

Los labios de Nightwing temblaron y sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Debí protegerte… porque eres mi hermanito…

Jason cubrió la boca del mayor. —No voy a perdonarte, pero quizá, lo que voy a hacerte me haga sentir mejor y a ti menos culpable.

Aquella había sido la noche de suerte de Richard, por lo menos hasta que Batman lo encontró junto la batiseñal, en la comisaría, amordazado, con un disparo en la pierna y con la palabra GUILTY, escrita en el pecho con su propia sangre. Algo se le había tenido que pegar a Jason del Joker; aunque por lo menos Dick no estaba muerto, Jason sólo lo había destruido por dentro y culpable se seguía sintiendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer~

No olviden dejar un review. Los comentarios son el alimento de los artistas o.


End file.
